


Страна из царства грёз

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brandenburg is big brother, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Germany is not Holy Roman Empire, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Little Gilbert, M/M, Teutonic Order
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Жить без мечты, идеи? Невозможно. Гилберт никогда не умел. Ну, и эта мечта должна быть ему, Великому, под стать, конечно.





	1. Глава 1. Drang nach Osten

**Author's Note:**

> ...Национальное сознание немцев зародилось в эпоху Реформации в XVI в., когда появился общенемецкий литературный язык на базе саксонского диалекта. Но по-прежнему не было национально-государственного единства. В 1796 г. Иоганн Вольфганг Гёте и Фридрих Шиллер скептически вопрошали: «Германия? Но где она находится?» А спустя полвека Генрих Гейне саркастически заметил, что Германия существует только в «воздушном царстве грёз».  
> А.Патрушев, "Германская история"
> 
> И да, Бранденбург - канонный персонаж. Он упоминался Химаруей как один из старших братьев Людвига в "Уборке Пруссии":  
> http://www.hetarchive.net/games/kusoge/index.php?germanyoption1

_Siehst Du, siehst Du das Licht?_  
_Es scheint nur für Dich_  
_Egal, wo Du auch bist.*_

In Extremo, “Siehst du das Licht”

Из желоба в полу с откинутой заслонкой дохнуло порцией жара, распространяющегося по прохладной комнате — на нижнем этаже затопили печь. Теплый воздух дошёл до простой кровати из тёмного дерева с лежащим на ней сенным тюфяком, и Орден почувствовал, как прыснула по коже волна приятных мурашек, вдохнул, переворачиваясь на спину. Рассечённое в недавней битве плечо болело, заунывно жгло, то и дело возвращая внимание Гилберта к себе, заставляя морщиться и вздыхать.  
  
Орден слышал уже звон, призывающий на заутреню, звучащий рассерженно-строго, приказывающий явиться, но сил было так мало. В рану как будто наливали тонкой струйкой расплавленное железо, и она пригвождала, тянула и тянула его вниз, к тюфяку, к полу. Звон завершился, уступая место шорохам, стукам, отдалённым звукам шагов и редким цвирканьям птиц за окном.  
  
Гилберт лежал, поглядывая в сторону, мысленно приходя на молитву вместе со всеми братьями, чувствуя нужду быть там, среди них, выполняя свой долг перед братством и свою потребность следовать его заветам, статутам. Его губы сжались, раскрылись, и в тот момент, когда рыцари преклонили колени, начиная вслед за Магистром взывание к Богу, с его собственных губ полился тихий шёпот святых слов, наполняя всё его существо, воодушевляя его.

 _Pater noster, qui es in caelis,_  
_sanctificetur nomen tuum._  
_Adveniat regnum tuum._  
_Fiat voluntas tua,_  
_sicut in caelo, et in terra…_  
  
[“Отец наш, сущий на небесах, да святится имя Твоё. Да придёт царствие Твоё. Да будет воля Твоя как на небе, так и на земле”, лат.]

Гилберт прочитал молитву до конца, а потом медленно, задумчиво повторил её первые слова. В них заключался весь смысл его появления на свет здесь, среди недружественных балтийских лесов и полей, населённых воинственными пруссами-балтами. Едва только осознал себя, едва только смог надеть кольчугу и взять меч, он встал плечом к плечу со своими братьями-рыцарями, чтобы нести другим свет Божьей веры и германского разума.  
“На земле”…  
  
Да, так есть и так и будет. Воля Твоя и царствие Твоё придёт на эту неправедную землю нашими мечами. Моим мечом.  
  
Гилберт посмотрел вдаль, за стены замка, где лежали ещё поселения и крепости воинственных пруссов, так яростно сопротивляющихся германскому светочу, и немного улыбнулся своим мыслям. Пусть болит рука, через неделю-другую всё равно заживёт. Чего стоили все эти раны, когда за его спиной была незримая, непознанная им родина, ждавшая его подвигов! Она дала ему все заветы, которые он знал, и Гилберт готов был без устали и с гордостью нести доверенное ему знамя праведной веры и немецкого духа, чувствуя постоянную поддержку всех своих братьев.  
  
Братьев, родных и неродных, у него было действительно много. Орден даже не всех их хорошо знал: всю свою жизнь, с самого появления, он провёл за восточными границами Священной Римской империи, лишь иногда по самым большим нуждам выезжая вместе с Великим Магистром на родину и встречаясь с другими немецкими государствами. Он среди них был самым молодым — ему едва-едва только минуло полсотни лет с той поры, когда император пожаловал монахам-рыцарям в самостоятельное управление первые земли! А ведь кое-кто из его братьев, вроде Баварии с Тюрингией, успел прожить уже половину тысячелетия — такой долгий, по меркам маленького Ордена, какой-то почти бесконечный срок… Гилберт иногда недоумевал: и что только можно было делать столько времени! Ему-то, совсем юному государству, старшие братья почти все до единого казались очень старыми, странными, может быть, слишком серьёзными, занятыми своими делами и далёкими от его проблем.  
  
Единственными двумя, кто не казался ему древними как сам мир, были самые младшие, чуть постарше него, братья — Австрия и Бранденбург. Родерих — или “герр Эдельштайн”, как он часто любил указывать окружающим — был всего-то на семьдесят лет его старше, такой же мальчишка мальчишкой — с яркими глазами и вихром на голове, как будто подтверждающим его взвинченность и тонкость натуры. Гилберт относился к нему смешанно: он его толком-то и не знал, хотя Родерих в те редкие личные встречи держал себя с Гилбертом довольно отстранённо и прохладно.  
  
Вот другое дело был Отто Ландсберг, его любимый брат Бранденбург! Он появился как самостоятельное государство год в год с Австрией, но так разительно отличался от своенравного Родериха. Отто был уже таким большим, таким умелым и взрослым — лет восемнадцати на вид, как сказали бы люди. У него было упрямое лицо, но солнечно-рыжие волосы, стать настоящего воина и уверенность в каждом жесте. И вот уж кто-кто, а Бранденбург, хоть и был старше почти на целый век, не жалел улыбки для непоседливого громкого Ордена! Впрочем, лёгких братских подзатыльников Бранденбург для Ордена тоже очень даже не жалел. Но Гилберт не обижался: старший брат ведь лучше знал, что да как.  
  
Встречались они не так уж часто, но Орден старался всегда заехать к Отто в Берлин при каждой возможности, а полгода назад Бранденбург и сам обещал прибыть по весне. Вспомнив об это, Гилберт снова повеселел, заёрзав по постели и глядя радостно в практически квадратное, разделённое на секции рамой из тёмного дерева, окно замка и даже немного подзабыв о том, что не может сейчас даже встать из-за ноющего плеча.  
  
Заутренняя молитва уже кончилась — Орден понял это по тому, как снова в коридорах и комнатах стали раздаваться шаги и звучать приглушённые стенами голоса. Братья должны были собраться в трапезной для первого из двух положенных монахам-рыцарям за день приёмов пищи. Потом они отправятся в оружейную и приступят к тренировкам, усилившимся в преддверии нового, ожидающегося на днях, выдвижения против укреплений пруссов. Гилберт тяжело вздохнул. Ах, как он хотел быть там, в зале, среди звона тяжёлых кованных мечей и коротких команд, тоже демонстрировать свою удаль и укреплять свои навыки! Но ему тут было ещё лежать и лежать, увы. Гилберт засопел от досады. Впрочем, его тоже должны были не обделить вниманием и вскоре навестить.  
  
В самом деле, ждать Ордену долго не пришлось: через некоторое время, приоткрыв тяжёлую деревянную дверь и стукнув подносом, в комнату просочился оруженосец в сером плаще, принеся еды, кувшин молока и горячий травяной отвар для лечения. Поставив плошки на стол, он повернулся к Гилберту.  
  
— Герр Байльшмидт, я перевяжу Вашу рану, — в голосе рыжего "полубрата" слышались вопросительные интонации — по всей видимости, юноша, будучи человеком незнатным и простым, всё никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что служит не просто знатному, пусть и очень молодому, рыцарю, а воплощению всего своего братства и государства.  
  
При появлении постороннего Гилберт мгновенно скинул с лица раздумчивое, практически мечтательное выражение, и разрешающе ему кивнул, поглядывая искоса на юношу. Тому было четырнадцать, и он выглядел уже немного старше самого Ордена, который при всей своей наглости, резкости и самоуверенности на вид не дотягивал и до тринадцати. Гилберта это всегда слегка задевало — пусть он был государством, а не человеком, и на его внешний возраст не влияли прошедшие года, но он всё равно так хотел поскорее "вырасти", выглядеть, как Бавария или Швабия, и, притом, быть намного, намного их сильней.  
  
Гилберт кисло покосился на рыжую голову юноши, разматывающего ему повязку. Он даже понимал, что его силы и внешность зависят не только от его правителя, Великого Магистра, но и от всех его братьев, даже от этих дьявольских пруссов — из тех, что были им покорены и считались уже служащими новому государству. Но ведь и они все, вся их жизнь и быт зависели от того, каким был он, Тевтонский Орден! И Гилберт совершенно точно знал, чего заслуживает. В конце концов, ведь он был авангардом германской нации, первым из её воинов, распространяющих и укрепляющих её господство! Он чувствовал, из самой глубины души своей знал, что был лучшим — именно потому, что был первым и главным из немецких государств тут, на востоке Европы, которому веками суждено было быть местом противостояния различных сильных держав.  
  
Громко цокнув и сердито дёрнувшись, когда отвар обжёг и так сильно зудящую открытую рану, Орден отвернул лицо к голой стене, покрытой только светло-серой штукатуркой, постаравшись сосредоточиться на ухваченной было мысли.  
  
Целых пятьдесят пять лет прошло с его появления на земле, ну надо же… Он, Гилберт, прожил человеческую жизнь. Первую из своих человеческих жизней, в которой не было ни года без сражений. Ордену даже порой казалось, что он родился прямо на поле боя, среди звона мечей и глухих ударов оземь мёртвых тел, среди лесов, в холоде европейских зим.  
  
Хотя, на самом деле, это было иначе.  
  
К тому времени, как Тевтонский Орден из крупного братства монахов-рыцарей стал не просто святым орденом, но полноценным государством, получившим в свою власть завоёванные у язычников-половцев земли и основанным во имя идей Господа, Гилберт уже несколько лет как появился на свет. Он хорошо помнил, как это случилось.  
  
Его первые земли… Они лежали в Святой земле Израилевой, и маленький Гилберт обнаружил тогда себя стоящим в храме господнем и читающим вместе со всеми братьями общую молитву тевтонцев.

_"Братья, молите Господа Бога, дабы утешил Святое Христианство своей благодатью и своим миром и защитил его от всякого зла…"_

Мальчик проговорил эти слова шёпотом, с удивлением понимая про себя, что они как будто появлялись на его губах прежде, чем их произносили стоящие рядом с ним огромные, сильные люди в кольчужных доспехах с головы до ног и белоснежных плащах. Молитва сама рождалась в его голове, и эти люди, монахи-рыцари в соборе, ярко освещённом обжигающим солнцем Святой земли Израилевой, словно воспроизводили то, что он думал. А может быть, это он повторял за ними, Гилберт не знал.

_"Молитесь за земли, что лежат подле земель язычников, чтобы Господь пришёл к ним с помощью, со своей мудростью и силой, чтобы вера в Бога и любовь могли распространиться там, и они смогли противостоять всем своим врагам"._

С этой фразой, произнесённой всё таким же стройным хором мужских и юношеских голосов и его детским, звонким, юный Тевтонский Орден понял: у него родилась цель. Он улыбнулся, чувствуя, как вспыхнул внутри огонь веры. Теперь он знал, что будет делать и чем будет жить, для чего появился на свет.  
  
И так действительно стало.  
  
Войны в Святой земле против нечистых мусульман, войны на земле Венгрии против наглых половцев и, наконец, Северные крестовые походы против язычников-пруссов. В каждом он участвовал, за каждый брался с энтузиазмом, который не остудили ни политические козни других орденов, ни отвратительная подлость Венгрии, который выгнал его, Гилберта, с честно отвоёванных у язычников Трансильванских земель, когда посчитал Орден больше ненужным для своей защиты, хотя Гилберт уже успел построить там первые свои крепости и заселить территории кочевников-половцев немцами.  
  
У него бывали неудачи — как в те разы, когда он сталкивался с юным Русью и непокорным, так и норовившим подгадить Литвой, — но Орден не обращал на них внимания. Он шёл вперёд, к своей цели, раз за разом усмиряя непокорные племена и не собирался сдаваться.  
  
Приподнявшись на узкой и грубой постели с помощью оруженосца, наконец-то закончившего с этой жуткой перевязкой, Гилберт взялся за завтрак, держа плошку между грудью и коленями и действуя здоровой рукой.  
  
Ещё неделя — нет, да какое там, три дня!! — и он снова возьмётся за меч, чтобы усмирить уже в третий раз восставших пруссов, выполняя свой долг и своё предназначение.

***

Гилберт с гиканьем погнал коня быстрее вдоль по берегу Фришес-Хаффа**, пронесшись вперёд мимо брата. Отто засмеялся, качая головой, и свистнул своему коню, рванув вслед за Орденом. Обогнать Гилберта — да ещё на его собственных землях, где тот знал чуть ли не каждый куст и овражек, — было делом крайне нелёгким, но попробовать стоило.  
  
Они неслись от Бальги на запад, и побережье Восточного моря*** раскрывалось перед ними полумесяцами бухт и волнами уже поросших новой травой холмов. С воды веяло прохладой — залив не зря так назывался, — тянуло солоноватым запахом, и мчаться по пологому берегу вдоль зелёной лесной полосы было так легко, словно солнце и ветер подгоняли их в спины, а земля сама раскрывала перед ними новые дороги.  
  
— Гилберт, Гилберт, стой, паршивец! — закричал Бранденбург, давая шпоры коню ещё и ещё, приблизившись к маленькому белому всаднику, но всё равно никак не в силах поравняться с стремительным братом.  
  
Орден обернулся через плечо, его алые глаза смеялись. Он был так рад, что Отто, наконец, удалось немного освободиться от всех своих забот в маркграфстве и империи, найти время и приехать к нему, в восточные немецкие земли. Они уже побывали в Кёнигсберге и Бальге, но это же всё было не то: это всё Бранденбург уже видел!.. А Гилберт так хотел его восхитить, удивить чем-нибудь, и его прямо распирало желание показать ему новый замок.  
  
— Ничто не остановит великую немецкую нацию! Даже другая немецкая нация!!! — его громкий ответный вопль вспугнул несколько чаек, которые, тяжело махая крыльями, поднялись над водой.  
  
— Ах ты ж белая чума! — выругался Отто, невольно улыбнувшись.  
  
Гилберт, услышав это, с внезапной резкостью осадил коня, повернув его немного вбок, преграждая путь коню брата. Из-за этого Бранденбург едва успел удержать свою лошадь, чтобы не встала на дыбы. Орден поглядел на Отто возмущённо, полыхнув глазами, и даже отчасти сурово.  
  
— Неправда Ваша, герр Ландсберг, не говорите обо мне так! — звонким и тревожным голосом воскликнул Гилберт, хмуря брови и невольно приподнимаясь на стременах. — Я чист, и дело моё свято! — запальчиво и резко, одновременно с бесконечной убеждённостью в своих словах добавил он.  
  
Отто, справившись с встревоженным конём, поглядел на Ордена пристально несколько мгновений, как будто проверяя на пресловутую чистоту, но на самом деле укоряя самое себя за такие слова, а затем кивнул.  
  
— Да. И в самом деле, — переложив узду в одну руку, он наклонился к Гилберту, сжал его плечо, ловя ставший таким обиженным и колючим взгляд. — Всё так, мой младший брат, ты прав. Прими извинение за то, что неудачно сравнил, — ровно и негромко сказал он, глядя Ордену в лицо.  
  
Гилберт подумал немного, секунды две, и степенно кивнул, заставив Отто спрятать улыбку, заново появившуюся при таком серьёзном виде брата. Будучи постоянно при дворе императора Священной Римской империи, то и дело вступая в споры с братьями и королевствами иных наций — как входящих в империю, так и вне её — раз за разом поднимая меч против одних рука об руку с другими, Бранденбург за прошедшие столетия давно научился держать лицо. Однако, этот совсем ещё юный мальчик трогал его душу всем своим существом, начиная от внешности и кончая тем, в чём он видел смысл своей жизни рыцаря.  
  
Отто видел и знал: Гилберт был особенным. Отличающимся от других немецких государств. Он даже появился удивительным образом: из монашеского ордена. Ведь обычно земли, отданные Святой Церкви во владение, как то различные епископства и архиепископства, ордена Тамплиеров и Госпитальеров, имели весьма обширные земельные владения с поселениями, но не рождали воплощений, номинально оставаясь принадлежащими той или иной стране, а фактически — служа только Папе Римскому. Но Немецкий орден, начинавший, как и все остальные, стал государством. Хотя он тоже выполнял волю Рима, в первую очередь он следовал своим собственным законам — орденским статутам, и владения его считались имперскими. Жители же его были немцами и поляками, а на землях трудились переселенцы из немецких стран и завоёванные народы. И, между тем, Орден продолжал воевать…  
  
Отто, снова пуская коня вслед за Гилбертом, продолжал его рассматривать и размышлять. Он был необычным во всём, этот белый мальчик с красными глазами, самый младший из его братьев. В то время, как каждое государство, каждая страна жила для себя, пытаясь вырвать у соседей земли, а то и вовсе их подчинить, пытаясь получить себе преимуществ и прав больше, чем у других, руководствуясь интересами своих правителей, Магистры ордена и сам Орден руководствовались идеей. Строгая монашеская жизнь и тяжёлый военный труд шли у них рука об руку, помогая побеждать нечистивцев и тем самым спасая их потерянные души перед Господом Богом. Отказ от мирского, отказ от всякого личного имущества в пользу общественного имущества ордена, отказ от женщин, соблюдение постов и частые чтения молитв — Отто, рыцарю, привыкшему к светской жизни, было очень трудно представить, как можно год за годом проводить в этом режиме.  
  
Но Гилберт мог. Гилберт не просто жил так — он с пламенем в глазах и в сердце нёс свою идею на древке знамени, и вера его светилась на кончике его меча. Бранденбург задумчиво покачал головой: этот мальчик был монахом-отшельником среди них, государств, и его обособленность вкупе с предназначением, толкавшим всё его существо вперёд, оставляла его поразительным образом чистым. Сколько бы он ни пролил крови половцев, пруссов или литовцев. Сколько бы ни срубил голов и не проткнул грудей. И к этой чистоте как ничто подходил белый цвет его волос и бровей, как будто подчёркивая его отрешённость от всех остальных, его отрицание обычного пути других стран.  
  
Между тем, они подъезжали к незнакомому Отто замку, хотя местность Бранденбург смутно узнавал. Не очень большой, но строгий, как и все орденские замки, со стрельчатыми проходами, составляющий практически правильный прямоугольник, насколько мог судить Отто, он был лаконичен и красив. И его красоту лишь подчёркивала живописная местность, залив и виднеющаяся вдали коса.  
  
Гилберт, пустивший лошадь неторопливой рысцой рядом с конём брата, поглядывал на него с загадочностью и радостной искоркой в глазах, явно переполненный ожиданием какого-то ответного действия. Бранденбургу даже показалось, что будь они пешими, Орден бы то и дело обегал его то справа, то слева, заглядывая в лицо.  
  
— Ну как тебе, брат? Узнаёшь? — заулыбался Орден, с ярким любопытством посмотрев на Бранденбурга.  
  
— Мне кажется, я бывал здесь какое-то время назад, — Отто прищурился, обводя взглядом место и припоминая. — Мы тогда приехали с маркграфом и его свитой, не так ли? О, неужели это?.. — он посмотрел на Ордена, и улыбка того стала просто до неприличия широкой. Бранденбург усмехнулся, поняв по ней, что угадал.  
  
— Правильно, брат! Это тот самый замок, что основал твой маркграф дюжину лет тому назад. Мы наконец-то завершили его строительство в камне! — Гилберт махнул рукой в сторону краснокирпичной крепостной стены. — Замок на моей земле, названный в твою честь, Бранденбург, — с гордостью сообщил он.  
  
Отто поглядел на него, улыбнувшись. Невозможно было не ответить на всю ту искренность и счастье, что светились в глазах Гилберта, как истинный ребёнок радующегося произведённому эффекту и преподнесённому подарку. Да и сам подарок, надо было признать, был весьма достойным.  
  
— Чудесный замок, Гилберт, — со сдержанным восхищением Отто, легко кладя руку на плечо Ордену. — И мне по сердцу то, что это так важно для тебя. Может быть, однажды я тоже посвящу тебе один из своих городов, — он бросил взгляд вдаль, где за лесами и реками стоял его Берлин, растущий не по дням, а по часам, ждущий его возвращения и вечно полный хлопот.  
  
Орден, между тем, выправил коня, выпрямился в седле и посмотрел на Бранденбурга со всем возможным достоинством — уж насколько это получилось у него с взъерошенными ветром волосами и раскрасневшимся после скачки лицом.  
  
— Великий Тевтонский Орден в моём лице согласен, — выдержав паузу, звонко ответствовал Гилберт и тут же озорно улыбнулся, немного наклоняясь к Ландсбергу с широко распахнутыми хитрыми глазами, добавил: — Но не меньше, чем на столицу, брат!  
  
— Наг-лец, — с этаким почти ласковым нажимом отозвался Отто, кинув на брата строгий взгляд светло-серых глаз.  
  
Орден немного смутился, отводя в сторону глаза, пряча свою шкодливость. Его царапнуло внутри — но отнюдь не виной. Бранденбург осаждал его так, что другой почувствовал бы стыд, а то и вовсе стал извиняться, но Ордену такая строгость была отчего-то приятна, почему-то даже нравилась. И это было так странно...  
  
— Посмотрим, как будет, — добавил Отто с нечитаемой улыбкой и подогнал коня, направляя его к мосту через ров.

***

Весенний день, уже такой долгий, с поздно наступающей темнотой, сходил на нет. В недавно отстроенном зале, где только-только подсохла простая белая штукатурка на стенах и даже ещё стояли в углу леса и лежали инструменты, на вечернюю трапезу собрались монахи, оруженосцы, простой люд — из тех, кто успел поселиться вокруг нового замка и участвовал в его постройке. Над столами гудели разговоры и слышался неторопливый стук деревянных ложек о глиняные миски.  
  
— Как там наш Империя? Расскажи, — Гилберт потянулся к кружке пива, стоящей перед Отто, но быстро получил по рукам и, слегка пригорюнившись, вернулся к собственной, с водой.  
  
Конечно же, он ждал Бранденбурга не только из стремления к нему, но и с жаждой новостей. События имперских немецких государств доходили до него, безусловно, да и Великий Магистр, часто ездивший в Рим и в столицу Ордена в Святой земле — Акру, рассказывал. Но это всё было не то — никто ведь из людей, даже сам Магистр, не мог поведать ему о том, что происходит между всеми странами, которых он знал, которые были важны ему.  
  
Которые были ему семьёй.  
  
Орден ждал ответа с некоторым нетерпением: даже Отто он не видел около десяти лет, с головой уйдя в подавление прусских бунтов, что уж говорить о других братьях и других странах!  
  
— Всё пропадает в южных землях, в Италии, — с лёгким безразличием отозвался Бранденбург, разламывая свежий, горячий и мягкий ещё, хлеб. — Впрочем, пусть бы, раз ему так милее. С этим малышом, уже известное дело, хорошего пива не сваришь, — он медленно, с укором покачал головой, впиваясь зубами в хлебную мякоть.  
  
Орден даже руки на колени опустил, услышав подобное. Со Священной Римской Империей его мало что связывало, но тот ассоциировался у Гилберта пусть не с чисто немецким государством — всё же империя объединяла очень много народов — но с главным среди немцев, основным и центральным звеном. Так, как это было завещано немцами-основателями империи. Неужели это когда-то перестало быть так?  
  
Да, конечно, он слышал обо всех проблемах внутри империи краем уха, он знал, что его братья не слишком-то дружны между собой, часто ссорятся и друг с другом, и с самим Империей, но чтобы они больше вообще не считались с тем, в чей состав входили? Гилберт моргнул. У него в голове не укладывались сказанные Бранденбургом слова.  
  
\- Как же так? — встревоженно переспросил Орден, глядя на Отто во все глаза, и продолжил взволнованно: — И ты говоришь, он маленький?.. Я видел его в последний раз уже так давно — ещё в 1226, когда получил от него Золотую Буллу на северные земли, — он нахмурился, выуживая из памяти туманные воспоминания первых лет пребывания на холодных северных берегах пруссов. — Он был для меня тогда уже такой большой, лет десяти на вид, — Орден непонимающе свёл брови. — А сейчас — неужели сейчас, ты хочешь сказать, он выглядит так же, как и полвека назад? - воскликнул Гилберт, не удержав голос из-за щемяще-тревожного чувства, сжавшего горло.  
  
Несколько людей обернулись на его слова, отчего Орден ойкнул и слегка втянул голову в плечи — негоже было простым людям много знать о своих и чужих государствах, уж сколько раз выговаривал ему Великий Магистр!  
  
Бранденбург качнул головой, не изменившись в лице ни капли.  
  
— Именно, Гилберт. Он так же мал, как был пятьдесят лет назад. Он не подрос, не стал крепче не то, что с двадцать шестого года, — вообще за последние сто лет, после того, как умер могучий Барбаросса, расширивший его влияние и на какое-то время укрепивший его власть. И он всё также смотрит не на север, а на юг — туда, где теплее, — недобро усмехнулся Отто. — Правит Священной Римской империей сейчас и вовсе испанец, и нашему малышу давно уже не стало до всех нас, немцев, особого дела, — он глотнул из кружки, со стуком поставив её на стол и поглядев на Ордена прямым, блестящим взглядом. — И, знаешь, нам ведь до него теперь тоже нет! Пусть хоть до второго пришествия отсиживается в Италии или ещё где — мы теперь сами себе хозяева. Вот так вот, брат, — кивнул он.  
  
Гилберт отпрянул немного от стола, незаметно для себя вцепившись в него пальцами. О Господь, как же многое пропустил он за те года, что подавлял восстание за восстанием в завоёванных землях, пока не видел своих братьев и, особенно, Бранденбурга! Всякое бывало среди немцев, всякое бывало с Империей, но такого он не припоминал!  
  
— Что-о?.. — у него не хватало слов, мысли все разбежались врозь. — Отто!! Но как это, как же так?!  
  
— А вот так! — сурово отрезал Отто и всем корпусом развернулся к брату. — Этот испанец не признан папой, как и многие императоры до него. В империи смута, Гилберт, в империи нет единой власти и нет никакого знания, куда нас всех вести! — воскликнул он, нахмурив тёмно-рыжие брови.  
  
Самому Бранденбургу тоже было не совсем по нраву, как поменялся уклад жизни по сравнению с тем, что было полвека, век тому назад. Но пришли новые времена — и относиться к ним следовало по-новому, действуя так, как велит ситуация.  
  
— Впрочем, сейчас мы за ним уже и не пойдём: ему нет веры. Он слишком ненадёжен, слишком слаб. Уже сорок лет назад наши князья получили больше власти от императора, — спокойнее продолжил Отто. — А теперь и вовсе правит тот, у кого больше силы и знатности, и в этом истина. Пойми, — он положил узкую, но крепкую юношескую ладонь на плечо маленького Ордена, напряжённо выпрямившегося и вслушивающегося в каждое его слово, — пойми, Гилберт, это правильно. Властвовать на своей земле должен тот, кто лучше знает, что на ней делать, — ясно, чётко, хотя и не повышая голоса, но декларируя, сказал Бранденбург.  
  
Гилберт вздрогнул под его рукой, немного опуская голову. Ощущение крепкой прохладной ладони Отто, так ясно чувствуемой сквозь льняную ткань рубахи, как будто возвращало его на землю, ставило мысли на место — и вместе с тем туманило голову одним своим наличием. Он шумно вздохнул, потом ещё раз, поёрзав по лавке, неосознанно ослушиваясь давления этой самой руки.  
  
— Но разве Священная Римская Империя — не то единственное, что объединяет всех нас, братьев-немцев, наследников Великого Рима и Древней Германии? — наконец, сформулировал Орден то неясное ощущение неправильности происходящего, что почти свалило его с ног несколько минут назад. Его голос прозвучал тише, с толикой неуверенности, хотя и не утратил звонкости. — Разве это не то, за что я борюсь, неся истинную веру Господню неправедным пруссам, и ради чего веду свой Крестовый Поход? — его алые глаза озарились ясным светом, когда он упёрся взглядом в лицо старшего брата.  
  
Бранденбург улыбнулся несильно, вновь увидев в Гилберте это полыхание молодой, но такой твёрдой в своей вере души, сжал сильнее пальцы на его плече. Юный Орден настолько разительно отличался от молчаливого, тихого, иногда почти незаметного малыша Империи. Гилберт-то имел и силу идти вперёд, и знание, куда идти. Он был таким горящим своей идеей, таким убеждённым в своём праве — в отличие от Империи, который по большей части хмурился и мялся. И даже в одежде они предпочитали противоположные цвета.  
  
— Да! Да, конечно же, мы, германские государства, — наследники Рима и немецких племён, — сцепив перед собой руки, кивнул несколько раз Бранденбург. — И ты прав, Священная Римская Империя нас объединяет по вере и наследству. Именно поэтому он и существует до сих пор! Но дела, ежедневные простые дела, важные решения, присуждение наших обязанностей или защиту наших прав он не может осуществлять за нас. Не в силах и более не в праве.  
  
Отто вздохнул, выпрямляясь и откидываясь на стену, приобняв Ордена за плечо, заставив того снова вздрогнуть, прислушаться к своим ощущениям и немного покраснеть от того сумбура, что они собой представляли. Брат был первым, кто его так долго и крепко обнимал, и Гилберт не знал, что делать, но ему точно хотелось, чтобы Отто его не отпускал. По крайней мере, не сразу. И Отто как будто слышал эти неясные желания, свободно, но крепко держа его в объятии.  
  
— Империя близок к Риму, все его устремления крутятся вокруг Италии и Папы, он погружён в борьбу с ним за свои интересы, тем самым отстаивая перед Святым Престолом интересы всех нас, — поразмыслив, признал Бранденбург. — Но мы-то здесь, Гилберт. И наши люди, которые в нас нуждаются, о ком мы обязаны заботиться, ибо они — суть мы, тоже здесь!  
  
Он посмотрел на Ордена и слегка потормошил его за плечо, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Ну а ты… Ты же сам сказал, что твоё дело свято! Ты воюешь за то, чтобы все эти тёмные, заблудшие души повернулись к Господу. Ты несёшь им веру и цивилизацию — два самых огромных блага, которыми мы можем одарить отсталые, непросвещённые народы, брат. И ты сам это знаешь: разве мне правда есть нужда повторять тебе это? — Отто со сдержанной улыбкой немного приподнял бровь, и Гилберт, воспрянув, улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Нет, герр Ландсберг, Вам нет нужды напоминать мне о моём долге! — со смехом отозвался он, кинув быстрый взгляд на стол. — Ибо я всегда ношу его с собой в душе! И, чтобы Вы более не сомневались в чистоте моих намерений, предлагаю Вам брудершафт! — он проворно подхватил со стола кружку пива, которую Бранденбургу поднёс оруженосец на смену старой, порядком удивив последнего и вынудив поставить ещё одну.  
  
Отто засмеялся, хлопнув юного Ордена свободной рукой по груди, а потом взялся за пиво.  
  
— Я вижу, тебя ничто не остановит, — заметил он, а затем степенно, неторопливо кивнул. Мальчик был ещё мальчиком, конечно, но и был достоин серьёзного отношения. — Принимаю Ваше предложение, герр Байльшмидт.  
  
Они перекрестили руки, и Гилберт, наконец-то, с удовольствием, фыркая, отпил ещё и ещё пенистого напитка, найдя столь веский повод его попробовать. Правда, затем настала очередь объятий и поцелуя, и Орден, перебарывая собственное смущение, ринулся первым в руки Отто, чмокая его. Отто заулыбался, аккуратно поцеловав по обряду его губы в ответ.  
  
Бранденбург выпрямился, отпуская брата и возвращаясь к пиву, немного покусывая губу. Всё-таки, этот такой светлый — белый — мальчик как никто рождал в его сердце отклик, и он и сам чувствовал себя легче рядом с ним, как будто откидывая все земные заботы, чувствуя легче свои душу и тело.  
  
Отто обернулся к Гилберту, улыбнулся ему снова и заметил:  
  
— Я думаю, мне нужно чаще ездить сюда, в твою страну, брат. Потому что это самое лучшее место на земле.  
  
Ясная улыбка Тевтонского Ордена, озарившая, казалось, всю трапезную залу, была ему ответом.

***

Гилберт сидел, скрестив ноги и облокотившись на них, на зелёном пригорке, залитом солнцем, разглядывая лежащий перед ним разросшийся городок и замок в центре него. Его меч лежал плашмя на его бедре, упираясь в землю между ног, словно находясь в двойных объятьях. Его меч поработал на славу за последние восемь лет и теперь имел полное право на временный отдых.  
  
Стояло лето, и это было лето 1283 года, в которое он подавил последнее из прусских восстаний. Это было лето, когда захваченная земля стала принадлежать ему полностью, и пруссы признали в нём, Гилберте Байльшмидте, свою новую страну.  
  
...Это лето было спустя три года после того приезда Бранденбурга, после всего этого сложного разговора об Империи и её месте, после которого в душе Гилберта зародилось нечто маленькое, но бесконечно важное, чему он не знал ни названия, ни предназначения. Это был словно какой-то комочек, непонятный сгусток, мелькавший на краю сознания, который он едва ли мог даже уловить в себе — не то, что разгадать.  
  
Между тем, люди в городке, в замке и округе вовсю трудились, выращивая, возделывая, создавая, продавая и покупая. Уча новообращённых прусских христиан, невежественных, едва ли умеющих считать, языку и порядкам. Немецким языку и порядкам.  
  
Гилберт смотрел на поселение со смешанным чувством задумчивости и радости. Его Крестовый Поход длиной в шестьдесят лет был завершён — пруссы и другие соседние народы покорились ему, пусть даже кто-то из них сейчас ещё не был согласен, это уже не было важным.  
  
Важным было лишь то, что всё это теперь — его люди. Суть он, как сказал тогда, в крепости Бранденбург, Отто, который после той встречи и впрямь стал приезжать чаще.  
  
Люди, которых он, Тевтонский Орден, должен был защищать — от напастей и от врагов, в том числе, от набегов воинственных литов.

 _Contra insidias inimicftrum omnium,_  
_tarn visibilum quam invisibilium_  
_firma defensio._  
  
[“Пусть будет твердая защита от всех врагов, видимых и невидимых”, лат.]

Произнеся слова из молитвы монаха-доминиканца, Гилберт усмехнулся, вставая с земли и неторопливо спускаясь с холма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Видишь ли ты, видишь ли ты свет?  
>  Он горит только для тебя  
>  Везде, где бы ты ни был”, нем.
> 
> ** Frisches Haff (“Прохладный залив”, нем.) — Калининградский залив. Ранее у немцев также назывался Friesisches Haff, “Фризским заливом”, — по имени германского племени фризов, которые одними из первых поселились на этой косе.
> 
> *** Ostsee (“Восточное море”, нем.) — Балтийское море.


	2. Глава 2. Душа и меч звучат едино

Гилберт несильно пришпорил коня, оглядываясь по сторонам. Польский городок был небольшим, со множеством домиков, все как один светлых и невысоких. Они жались друг к другу аккуратными холмиками, и над ними строгими смотрителями возвышались тяжёлые романские башни Кафедрального собора — уже как лет двести места коронации польских королей. Гнезно и в самом деле походил на гнездо.  
  
Орден пробежался взглядом по высоким башням и змеящимся рядам домов, будто случайными полосами нарисовавшими город. Он сощурился от нахлынувшего смутного ощущения, между тем пришпоривая коня — дела-то, вестимо, не ждали. Этот город, эта страна казались такими похожими на то, что он видел и знал — на города своих братьев, на королевства, входившие в Священную Римскую империю. Но вместе с тем здесь было что-то трудноуловимое, но не свойственное немецким государствам, Венгрии, солнечной Италии или Нижним землям и Франции, о которых рассказывал Бранденбург. Что-то здесь было глубоко беспокойное, хаотичное — при всей внешней аккуратности и даже скромности.  
  
Гилберт нахмурился, встряхнув головой. Что бы там ни было, у него сейчас дела к Польше, а это важнее. Остановившись и спешившись, он и его люди оставили коней у ворот и поднялись по узкой лестнице.  
  
Польша ждал его в покоях, вертя в руках какие-то безделушки. Орден вошёл решительно, сразу же подходя к нему на достаточно близкое, но вместе с тем уважительное, расстояние и приветствуя.  
  
— И тебе день добрый, — кивнул ему Лукашевич, перебирая пальцами крупные камни на кованом браслете. — Я тебя позвал, чтобы дать дело. Нужно отвоевать земли у наглецов, посмевших их захватить!  
  
Гилберт дрогнул бровями недоумённо. В прошлом веке этот юноша сам, было дело, воевал вместе с ним против язычников. За чем же стало сейчас?..  
  
— Если тебе нужны эти земли или они уже твои, так сделал бы это сам, — отозвался он.  
  
— Аааа, — Польша скривился, кинув браслет к другим в ларь, — они там сами по себе, вообще-то. Всё это Поморье — оно, конечно, принадлежит моим людям и под моим началом, чтобы ты знал. Но самостоятельные, конечно. Хотя вот чуть что — так тут же: «Польша, Польша!» — он прифыркнул. — Ну так мне, знаешь ли, некогда сейчас этим заниматься, других дел много. Их захватили, последнюю крепость осадили, сами они там ну никак не справляются — ну вот ты им и поможешь, ты же рыцарский орден, — вывел он, махнув головой в сторону Гилберта. — Кроме того, — Лукашевич слегка усмехнулся, поглядев на Ордена быстрым взглядом, — это твой братец там постарался.  
  
— Мой?.. — Гилберт распахнул глаза, не сдержав короткого возгласа удивления. — Бранденбург?..  
  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Польша. — Так что давай, действуй там.  
  
Орден покривился от этого ответа, не выдержанного в рамках принятой вежливости. Польша был, конечно, постарше него и поопытнее. Да и правда его была в том, что Орден, даже став настоящим государством, со своими землями и законами, оставался на служении Папе Римскому, был его мечом и щитом. Вместе с тем и само указание смущало ум Гилберта: разве он не был призван воевать только против язычества, неверных людей? И ведь остались эти безбожные люди! Вон, как раз Польша-то с ними и возится, всё дружбу с литами водит, вот что у него там за «другие дела»!  
  
Эти литовские безбожники безнаказанно ушли от его, Ордена, праведного гнева, обманули всех — и Папу тоже — сделав вид, что приняли правильную, единственную истинно правильную веру. Литовский князь в 1251 году крещение принял, добившись от Папы признания своего королевства католическим, но так и остался ведь нехристем! Всего-то десять лет тогда прошло, как он и отказался. И до сих пор литы так и совершали свои набеги на его же, Гилберта, христианские земли.  
  
Это обстоятельство раздражало Орден больше всего. Папа своё решение не отзывал, и он не мог уже объявить Крестовый поход против всей безбожной Литвы, хотя именно это и должен был бы делать. В этом ведь состоял его долг!  
  
А вместо того чем он, Орден, должен сейчас заняться? Идти воевать на христианские же земли, да ещё против войск собственного брата?.. Гилберт, отвернув лицо от Польши, крепко нахмурился, поджав губы. Его новый Великий Магистр, только-только обретший этот сан, велел уже ему согласиться на предложение Польши, хотя и не рассказал всей сути дела. Великий Магистр… Он только сказал, что за это должна быть оплата — Sold. Достойная оплата.  
  
А значит, он теперь должен стать не просто воином — солдатом. Наёмной силой, как и многие простые рыцари в Европе. Даже несмотря на то, что он — монах.  
  
Гилберт втянул воздух. Ох как же ему это всё не нравилось!  
  
— Ты должен будешь возместить мне мой труд, — мрачно сообщил он Польше, ожидающему его решения.  
  
Лукашевич, до того бегло осмотревший Гилберта в ожидании ответа, поднял с лёгкой улыбкой глаза к резному деревянному потолку. Орден, подловив этот ускользающий от своей фигуры взгляд, немного смутился. Польша был непонятным, постоянно делал какие-то трудночитаемые жесты, и Гилберт всё не знал, как же к нему относиться.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец согласился Лукашевич, пожав плечами. — Как всё сделаешь — обговорим, а там и возместим.  
  
— Договорились, — едва удержав слышный вздох, Орден кивнул. — Обещаю вскоре взять эти земли под контроль, — он посмотрел в последний раз на Польшу и вышел.

***

Гилберт вертел в руках большую глиняную кружку.  
  
Да, он взял Данциг — Гданьск, как называли его поляки, — как и обещал. Он сразился с войсками брата, хотя самого Отто там не видел, и заставил их уйти из города. Он подавил бунт горожан, среди которых были и немцы, и поляки, и которые не хотели возвращаться под власть Польши. Он взял одну за другой все крепости Помереллии — Поморья*, как называл Лукашевич, — и эти земли вплоть до бранденбургских границ теперь подчинялись ему.  
  
Хотя Отто среди бранденбургских воинов, сражавшихся с ним, он так и не увидел. Может, оно и к лучшему. Ему тяжело было бы смотреть брату в глаза, хотя он знал, что Отто сам напал на эти земли. И всё же поднимать руку на его людей, на таких же немцев… Это было неправильно.  
  
Поболтав в кружке остатками пива, Гилберт усмехнулся. Ну вот и всё. Вот он и стал таким же, как все. Таким же, как его братья, ссорящиеся друг с другом, идущие друг на друга войной за богатые земли.  
  
Но… Орден всей душой не хотел, чтобы так было! Пусть он теперь тоже был наёмной силой, но у него всё ещё оставалась вера, оставался смысл жить! Иначе было нельзя, иначе было никак.  
  
А значит, надо было отсюда, с этих земель, уходить — чтобы не столкнуться более здесь с интересами брата. Он выполнил своё обязательство, теперь пусть Феликс Лукашевич выполнит своё. Оплатит его труд, его потери, его достижения.  
  
Десять тысяч марок.  
  
Этого уж точно достойна Помереллия. Это — её цена.

***

Полгода спустя, ранним утром Орден скакал во весь опор, и целью его был не Гнезно — был Берлин, только-только объединившийся город, который так любил Отто, хотя тот и не был его столицей**.  
  
Конь мерно, без устали с глухим перестуком отбивал копытами глухой перестук по земле, а затем звоном — по мостовым, но Гилберт, кусающий губы, едва сдерживающий слёзы, рвался вперёд быстрее и быстрее, подталкивая шпорами коня.  
  
Резко затормозив и чуть ли не кубарем слетев с храпнувшей лошади, Орден взбежал по ступеням дворца, больше похожего на небольшой, но крепкий замок. Внутри он поумерил шаг, вспомнив, как строг Бранденбург к приличиям, и даже заставил себя постучать в дверь покоев брата. Едва дождавшись разрешения, Гилберт распахнул дверь, но тут же, войдя, быстро закрыл её за собой.  
  
— Брат! Брат! — Орден стиснул свои пальцы, не зная, как начать и куда себя девать, затем сделал несколько порывистых шагов вперёд.  
  
Отто с сонным вздохом тяжело потёр глаза. Веснушки на его лице, казалось, стали ещё темнее от общей бледности после сна.  
  
— Гилберт, что случилось? — Бранденбург, поискав глазами кресло, ухнул в него, опёрся локтём на столик и наливая себе воды. — Сядь, успокойся, — он махнул стаканом на соседнее кресло. — Расскажи всё как следует.  
  
Гилберт замер, а затем одним прыжком оказался в кресле — Отто и моргнуть-то толком не успел. Поэтому удивлённо воззрился на младшего брата, будто материализовавшегося рядом с ним. В голове Бранденбурга снова мелькнула мысль, что в Гилберте есть что-то не совсем земное, сверхъестественное.  
  
— Отто, брат, — тихо, но тонко воскликнул Орден, с болезненной трагичностью сведя брови, — прости меня! Прости, что поднял меч на твоих людей, — он снова закусал губы и замотал головой, чувствуя, как она слегка кружится от быстрой скачки. — Я не хотел тебя предавать, — выпалил он колющие горло слова, и по глазам видно было, что места себе не находил, готовый вот-вот снова сорваться, хотя сидел почти недвижно.  
  
Бранденбург отпил ещё воды и поглядел на взъерошенного, натянутого не как струна — как десять струн, сходящихся на одну пластину, — Гилберта.  
  
— Нет речи о предательстве, — он покачал головой, посмотрев мимо Ордена. — Ты действовал не как государство, объявившее мне войну, но как наёмный воин, не имеющий собственных притязаний на то, что завоёвывает. Так что тебе нет нужды себя винить, Гилберт.  
  
Орден медленно втянул воздух носом. Вот так. Он не предавал, сказал брат. Он сделал всё правильно. Правильно! Раз дело не касалось его главной миссии, то он должен был действовать по велению Папы, не по своевольности. Гилберт мелко переглотнул, стараясь угомонить покачивающуюся перед глазами комнату, и слегка улыбнулся: стоило брату только несколько слов сказать, а как задышалось-то теперь! Не в пример легче, чем раньше. Гилберт глубоко втянул в себя воздух. Его слёзы боли от собственной вины отступили, и даже голова немного унялась.  
  
Но оставались ещё слёзы обиды — на вероломство того, чьи интересы он призван был защитить.  
  
— Так что твоим делом, как я понимаю, было только то, чтобы завоевать и вернуть земли Польше, верно? Надеюсь, он заплатил тебе достойно за усердие? — Отто усмехнулся, поерошив брату волосы.  
  
Гилберт помрачнел и покачал головой.  
  
— Он отказался, — проронил Орден, затеребив пальцами свою белую накидку с крестом. — Сказал, что это слишком большие деньги. И что вообще — мне бы следовало, мол, исполнять веления христианских владык и служить их орудием в соответствии со своим предназначением, данным мне Папой Римским, без возражений и обсуждений, а не пускаться в низменные торги, как какой-то ганзейский купец. И радоваться, если эти самые владыки сами посчитают нужным чем-то поощрить мои труды, но не претендовать на большее, — вяло перечислил Гилберт.  
  
Бранденбург поперхнулся глотком воды и резко отставил стакан, заставив Ордена вскинуть удивлённый взгляд.  
  
— Что-о?! Да он разум потерял — нарушать договор? — воскликнул Отто. — И кем он себя возомнил, чтобы прямо командовать тобой, Немецким святым орденом, — самим Папой?  
  
Орден только вздохнул.  
  
— Я ему на всё это сказал, что никому не отдам власть над Помереллией, пока вопрос не будет решён делом и по всем правилам.  
  
— Вот это правильно, — кивнул Бранденбург, усмехнувшись: брат выбрал самое достойное и верное решение из возможных. Слишком многие бы, даже если б выполнили свои обязательства, при нарушении обязательств второй стороны сочли бы себя в праве самим владеть завоёванным. Но юный Гилберт был принципиален и честен. — Какую цену ты назначил, брат? Тысяч десять, верно?  
  
Гилберт кивнул, поглядев на Отто заинтересованно, с некоторым удивлением. Он почувствовал изменившийся тон брата, ставший более мягким и более деловым одновременно.  
  
— Хорошая цена, честная, — одобрил Бранденбург, затем без суетливости допил воду и посмотрел прямо на Ордена. — Я обладаю на эти земли наследными правами, — заметил он. — А поляки, которые там правят, не очень-то хотят быть под польской короной. Десять тысяч марок — цена этой земли, и ты прав: тот, кто заплатит эту цену, тому Помереллия и должна принадлежать. Её можешь заплатить и ты сам. Если захочешь.  
  
Гилберт посмотрел на Отто, начиная понимать, к чему тот клонит, и от того чувствуя, как слегка краснеют щёки.  
  
— Ну конечно же, брат! Конечно! — он радостно рассмеялся, кидаясь ему в объятья. — Я отдам тебе эти деньги, и ты за это отдашь мне права на землю, правда?  
  
— Правда, — засмеялся вместе с ним Отто. Его руки свободно легли на плечи и талию брата.  
  
Гилберт, почувствовав их, будто опомнился, залился краской, с мучительно падающим, ухающим вниз сердцем глядя во все глаза на Бранденбурга. Отто, словив его взгляд, и сам немного смутился, хотя постарался не подать виду — но его выдали порозовевшие скулы, на которых затерялись веснушки. Заметив это, Гилберт на несколько мгновений забыл моргать и дышать. Глядя на них, эти брызги солнца на щеках брата, он как загипнотизированный потянулся коснуться к ним.  
  
Ему показалось, что его пальцы приближались к щеке брата бесконечно долго, и когда они коснулись лица Бранденбург, Гилберт вздрогнул. От этого касания он внезапно ощутил, как близко Отто, как осторожно, но уверенно лежат его руки… И что Отто одет только-только в ночную рубашку и накинутый поверх камзол. Он почти чувствовал на своей шее тепло дыхания брата, почти чувствовал биение сердца — и горячую кожу под пальцами он ощущал во всей явности. Они могли бы коснуться друг друга больше, притереться кожа к коже, минуя все ткани.  
  
Испугавшись этой мысли, её страшной, непристойной крамольности, Орден вздрогнул и отпрянул от брата, выпалив:  
  
— Я могу дать приказ привезти деньги прямо сейчас.  
  
Отто моргнул, как будто тоже очухиваясь от наваждения, тихо, но глубоко дыша. У него заняло пару мгновений, чтобы сфокусироваться на брате и прийти в себя.  
  
— Тогда составим договор прямо сейчас, — он с улыбкой развёл руки, давая Гилберту свободу, но в его глазах утихало сожаление. Да, он знал, что маленькому Ордену собственным же уставом запрещены были отношения с кем бы то ни было, а уж тем более, вряд ли бы тот согласился быть с мужчиной. Хотя отношения между странами не были равнозначны людским и могли допускать какую угодно вольность, если того хотели сами воплощения, Орден, будучи монахом, был строг к себе, как это велел его устав. В этом вопросе он тоже мог блюсти абсолютную верность своим статутам и Священному Писанию, клеймившим содомию как наибольший грех. И всё же Отто так хотелось бы… Бранденбург оборвал в себе эту мысль, не давая ей развиться в большее, беря себя в руки.  
  
Он поднялся из кресла с прямой спиной, глядя с лёгкой улыбкой на всё ещё краснеющего младшего брата, пребывавшего, как видно, в полном смятении от произошедшего. Ну ничего, сейчас отойдёт, стоит только вернуться к деловым вопросам, подумалось Отто.  
  
— Я сейчас оденусь и велю принести бумаги, печати и перья. Ты заслужил эти земли, брат. А значит, они будут твоими.

***

— Герр Байльшмидт! — Орден оглянулся на оруженосца, пересекшего, как видно, не первые кустовые заросли вокруг лагеря тевтонцев, чтобы найти его. — Через два часа мы выступаем, готовьтесь.  
  
— Ага, — Гилберт кивнул, возвращаясь к бумаге и перу: он должен был закончить послание, прежде чем облачится в доспехи и сядет в седло, прежде чем выступить против польского войска. И ни солнце, радостно греющее лучами землю, ни птицы, поющие в кустах, ни сам Папа Римский не должны были ему сейчас мешать.  
  
Орден, поглядев вслед продирающемуся обратно через заросли оруженосцу, повертел в пальцах перо, пытаясь поймать перебитую его появлением мысль. А потом быстро склонился к листку, снова выводя замысловатые готические буквы.  
  
«…Прошло уже больше четверти века с последней встречи. Как давно мы не виделись, брат! Я слышал от магистра, что у тебя снова неладно, что споры и битвы с соседями совсем тебя поглотили. Но ничего, приеду к тебе сам! Вот закончу войну с этим предателем Польшей и его прихвостнем, безбожным Литвой — мне осталось немного, я уверен.»  
  
Орден аж фыркнул, вспомнив, как началась эта война. Как Польша снова нарушил своё слово, как и с Помереллией, нарушил договор — но на этот раз речь была не о деньгах, на этот раз он втайне дал пройти целому литовскому войску, чтобы разорить земли Тевтонского ордена. И даже, говорят, сам ужаснулся тому, что натворили его дружки-безбожники на христианской земле! Вот только всё равно не одумался… Орден тогда выступил против них обоих, внезапно сплотившихся, — и победил, но война, как недолеченная болезнь, снова вспыхивала на то на одной, то на другой границе. Даже Папа Римский мирил их аж трижды, но всё срывалось в кровь и лязг всё равно, снова и снова.  
  
Орден, дописав послание, огляделся с прищуром, словно выискивая цель. Кто-то должен был передать его Бранденбургу. Послать гонца? Так и не доехать может: на севере Священной Римской империи снова неважно и неспокойно, братья опять воюют и ссорятся, опять делят власть.  
  
Орден тяжело вздохнул — он так кошмарно соскучился по Отто, по его стойкости и твёрдой воле, а ведь не то, что увидеться и поговорить, даже связаться с ним едва ли мог. Все они жили войной и в войне, и нужен был какой-то способ, чтобы передавать друг другу вести во что бы то ни стало. Гилберт перевёл взгляд на кусты, где всё так же голосили пичуги, и тут ему пришла в голову совсем необычная мысль. Но почему б было не попробовать! В конце концов, он как-то вскользь слышал, что у стран изредка бывают животные-спутники.  
  
— Идите сюда, — он протянул руку к кустам, и пташки замолкли, словно насторожившись, вот-вот готовые улететь. Орден нахмурился. — Если вы тут появились и живёте, на моей земле, вы тоже немецкие. Мои! И должны подчиняться мне, раз так нужно! — от его возгласа птички вспискнули, взмахнув крыльями, но одна из них спорхнула вниз, а потом подскакала к его руке. Орден даже сам не поверил, но она сидела, маленькая, жёлтенькая, прямо рядом с его рукой, и он неудержимо разулыбался. — Вот это — мой птах! — радостно рассмеявшись, воскликнул Орден. — Умница, иди ко мне. Теперь ты будешь птицей Гила! Тебе требуется отнести это в Бранденбург, ему лично. А потом возвращайся.  
  
Он скатал письмо в трубочку и перевязал ниткой. Письмо было в два раза больше птички, он даже посмотрел с некоторым сомнением, но она бодро пискнула и взлетела, зажав его в крупных коготках.  
  
Гилберт проводил её взглядом, с удивлением, как это у него так получилось, тряхнул головой. Ну да ладно, значит, не могло не получиться, ведь он же был Великим Немецким орденом, в конце-то концов! Он фыркнул довольно и поднялся, оправляя одежду.  
  
Пора было снова возвращаться на войну.

***

Во дворе огромного столичного замка Мариенбург, раскинувшегося широко на берегу одного из рукавов Вайхзеля***, собиралось с раннего утра многие рыцари. Юный Орден, сам поднявшись ни свет ни заря, гарцевал уже на коне по двору, в нетерпении ожидая, когда же появятся все остальные, по большей части гости с других стран Европы.  
  
В последнее время множество новых рыцарей, из разных сословий, из близких и дальних европейских уголков приезжали в Тевтонский орден, в его столицу и другие города, и среди них зачастую встречались и сами страны, воплощения, видеть которых Гилберт был особенно рад. На брошенный Орденом клич о грядущем походе отозвались столь многие, и, он был уверен, будут отзываться ещё.  
  
Он изо всех сил старался не подавать виду, как горд, что к нему стеклось столько известных стран, многих из которых он раньше и в лицо не знал-то вовсе. Гилберта немного смущало такое обилие важных персон, но он изо всех сил старался держаться гордо и степенно, не подавать виду. Вот бы Отто его сейчас увидел и оценил! Он ведь тоже должен приехать, обязательно… Но пока Бранденбурга не было, и Гилберт дарил своё внимание всем остальным.  
  
Его улыбка и яркий взгляд тоже привлекали взгляды приехавших — Ордену широко улыбнулся смуглый испанец, с любезностью кивнул Франция, помахал рукой Дания, окружённый несколькими немцами, сам он заметил мелькнувших вдали Богемию**** и Венгрию. Радость Гилберта слегка померкла, только когда он увидел в толпе Лукашевича — однако тот, едва кивнув, постарался быстро скрыться с глаз, смешавшись с другими людьми. Гилберт покривился, но подумал, что не будет его разыскивать и вспоминать их споры, их долгую, с перерывами, войну длиной в тридцать лет, длившуюся до самого 1343 года. Ведь теперь перемирие заключено, отношения выяснены, война окончена уже как несколько лет. Да и отступник этот, как-никак, всё же остаётся и рыцарем, и христианином. Пусть порядочные католики и не якшаются со всякими сомнительными личностями — вроде Литвы и Руси, не говоря уж о всяких азиатах!  
  
Ну, а если Польша собрался вместе со всеми воевать против своего же бывшего дружка — так и вовсе неплохо. Может быть, он в самом деле понял, с кем хороша дружба, а с кем нет? Гилберт подёргал узду, на его лице мелькнуло недовольство. Эх, как трудно во всех этих делах разобраться самому! Как трудно понять, чтобы вот раз и навсегда, на кого ты можешь положиться, а на кого — нет. Ему не хотелось, совсем не хотелось ссориться с теми, кто мог помешать ему исполнять свою миссию. А Польша, будучи самым близким соседом, очень даже мог! Ведь уже мешал в прошлом…  
  
Гилберт встряхнулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на розовеющее небо за высокими кирпичными стенами замка. Не время об это думать, сейчас — охота. И он должен быть гостеприимным хозяином для всех гостей, решивших почтить его своим присутствием!  
  
Единственным, что поистине печалило Ордена, было отсутствие его любимого брата. Почти все приехали, несмотря на свои ссоры: и Швабия, и Тюрингия, и Бавария с Ганновером. А вот Отто всё не было и не было. Гилберт покусал губу: у него в последнее время всё никак из головы не шёл тот раз, когда он внезапно приехал к брату, разбудил его — и они были очень близко. Так близко, что Орден не смог бы сказать, что соприкоснулось больше: их тела или их души…  
  
Потом у них была ещё пара встреч, уже к концу войны с Польшей и после, но они оставили у Гилберта смешанное впечатление. Так, словно та внезапная близость, оборвавшись, оставила открытые ранки, а потом ранки затянулись, и с той поры между ними возникла тонкая, очень хрупкая ледяная корка. Орден сам словно бы избегал прикосновений брата, да и Отто смотрел на него, часто немного хмурясь, и Гилберту было почему-то так трудно поинтересоваться у него, в чём причина.  
  
И всё же… Всё же, он так хотел его видеть! Ведь полгода всего прошло с последней встречи, а Орден снова знал в своём сердце, что тоскует по брату, и никак ведь не угомонить-то эту тоску, ничем не унять! Даже их письма друг другу не спасали. Ему хотелось видеть знакомое, родное лицо с голубыми глазами и бледными крапинками веснушек, хотелось — и всё тут.  
  
Однако, пора уже было выдвигаться, а Бранденбурга не было. Видно, не смог приехать. Гилберт вздохнул и уверил сам себя, стараясь унять тревожные мысли: да, действительно не смог, ведь у Отто по-другому не бывает, он всегда неукоснительно исполняет требуемое правилами приличия и чести.  
  
Гилберта всколыхнул от размышлений звонкий разливистый звук рога. Пора! Пора выезжать!  
  
Его сердце захлебнулось скопившейся энергией, предвкушением от одного этого звука, и он с гиканьем помчался к строю рыцарей, в нужный момент ловко осаживая коня и выравнивая его ход с остальными.  
  
Впереди был лес, впереди была охота. И Орден радовался этому событию, этому празднику, где он был хозяином, сплотившим всех.  
  
Хозяином, который совсем скоро, через неделю, поведёт своих приезжих гостей на другую охоту — в литовскую Самогитию, где засело столько проклятых неверных, и на этот раз вся Европа, весь её рыцарский цвет — из тех, чья душа жаждала отваги и славы, жаждала участвовать в великом, — поможет ему справиться с ними!  
  
Неровный, разномастный рыцарский строй понёсся к лесу, лошадиные копыта отбивали частую дробь по дорогам. Гилберт летел немного сбоку и впереди всех, хотя порой осаживал коня и направлял в сторону, чтобы поравняться с другими всадниками, перекинуться с ними парой слов. Он полыхал энтузиазмом, сердце его колотилось радостно словно у самого горла — охота всегда оставалась одним из важнейших занятий орденских рыцарей, вместе со всеми их тренировками, молитвами и соблюдением строгого режима дня она позволяла держать в крепости и дух, и тело. И конечно, она была его любимым делом — сразу же после несения миссии.  
  
Всадники разделились на несколько групп, чтобы охватить значительную территорию и не мешать друг другу в погоне. Собаки, в бессчётном количестве сопровождавшие рыцарей и слуг, почуяли добычу, залаяли на разные голоса и с той, и с другой стороны, оглашая сонный и влажный утренний лес резкими звуками, будоража его.  
  
Они неслись вперёд, каждый уже выискивал взглядом зверя — опасного, неуёмного, огромного. Гилберт достал арбалет, заряжая его привычным движением, отмечая краем глаза, как и другие страны и люди готовят своё оружие: арбалеты и охотничьи мечи, хотя в руках у Франции был необычный арбалет без стрел*****. О нет, это он, Орден, должен был нагнать и поразить добычу первым!  
  
Безудержная гонка, гиканье, выстрелы впустую и снова погоня — всё это закружилось, увлекая Ордена. Вот уже подбит первый кабан — тяжеленный хряк ревёт и бросается из стороны в сторону, рвёт клыками нагоняющих его, гроздьями вешающихся на него собак. Ох как страшно попасть под эти клыки — не дай Бог оказаться одному и пешему напротив разъярённой зверюги! Вот кабан подкосил чью-то лошадь, и послышался вскрик, утонувший в оре и лае. Гилберт снова прицелился, как и десятки других, и ударил по толстенной мохнатой шкуре, и зарядил новую стрелу.  
  
Стонущий зверь рванулся было в кусты, в густоту зарослей, но не успел, упал, и кто-то смелый соскочил с коня — Гилберт успел заметить только смуглую кожу и чёрный ворох волос. Храбрец резанул мечом, добивая кабана одним взмахом, и хряк затих. Народ вокруг восхищённо заулюлюкал, сам Гилберт рассмеялся и вскинул приветственно руку. Испания поднял голову и улыбнулся — сразу всем, широко и белозубо, бросил взгляд и на юного Ордена, кивнул ему. Гилберт почувствовал, что к краске от азарта и скачки добавляется тон смущения, но уверенно кивнул в ответ.  
  
А между тем, все уже стали разворачивать коней, чтобы присоединиться к другим группам.  
  
— Второй будет точно моим, Карьедо! Н-но! — Гилберт повернулся, услышав крик Франции, с силой давшего шпоры коню. Орден, с жадным интересом глянув на одного и другого, тоже цокнул коню, успев отметить в голубых глазах Франциска ревностный блеск и жажду доказать всем, чего он стоит. А вот Испания только усмехнулся, взлетая в седло. Орден задержал на нём взгляд: похоже, он понял, в чём причина столь частых войн. Не только в том, чтобы бороться за земли или богатства, за веру или правду, но и в том, чтобы быть лучше других. Видимо, среди других европейцев часто было соперничество, пока он тут, на северо-востоке Европы шёл вперёд, к своей цели.  
  
Гилберт вслед за другими кинулся вперёд, в новую схватку. И вот снова через захватывающий огонь азарта, через неизмеримое по времени мгновение, после погони и криков, выстрелов и нового риска завален второй зверь, а, как докладывают с другой стороны, даже третий! Орден смахнул прядки белых волос со лба, приостанавливая уставшего коня.  
  
Всё, всё, пора возвращаться. Оруженосцы окликали всех. Время ведь уже за полдень, вон как печёт! Слуги с добычей первыми бросились к замку — пора было собирать пир. Ну, а рыцари, вымотанные и довольные, поехали не спеша. Слышались смешки, фырканье лошадей и ставшие тише разговоры, хотя кое-кто умудрялся ещё рассказывать о своих подвигах громко и без устали.  
  
Гилберт будто бы затерялся где-то среди них всех, уже не впереди, отзываясь на обращения и совместные шутки. Страсть как хотелось обратно, домой, в свои родные крепкие стены. Умыться, отдохнуть, пообедать… Охота его тоже немного изнурила, хотя Ордену нравилось это состояние. Мысли его текли лениво и неспешно, вровень с шагом лошади. Он уже почти забыл, как переживал с утра, что Отто не смог приехать, но внезапно выхваченная глазом фигура встряхнула его разум.  
  
— Брат?.. — Орден выговорил одними губами и направил коня к замеченному всаднику. — Брат! Ты ли это? Ты всё-таки приехал!  
  
— Здравствуй, Гилберт. Прости, что опоздал.  
  
Бранденбург обернулся и улыбнулся ему — но от того Ордену стало вдруг боязно, кольнуло в груди. Рыжеволосый Отто выглядел своей собственной тенью, бледный до зелени, то ли раненый, то ли истощённый. Он хорошо держался в седле, но внимательный взгляд отметил бы стиснувшие поводья ладони, медленное моргание, напряжённую, слегка согнутую спину.  
  
— Брат, что с тобой? Что случилось? — с тревогой, почти шёпотом спросил Гилберт, оглядывая его, ища следы крови или, может, чего-то похуже. — Тебя ранил зверь?  
  
Отто покачал тяжёлой головой.  
  
— Раздоры, малыш, — с тихой печалью в голосе отозвался он, сам не замечая, как назвал Гилберта вслух так, как раньше позволял себе только мысленно. — В битвах с соседями можно получить не только прямые раны…  
  
Гилберту внезапно вспомнился их разговор в конце XIII века — когда Отто так яростно отстаивал право каждого действовать самостоятельно, пусть это и разрушало Империю, оставляя её лишь на бумаге да в виде маленького слабого мальчика, не властного ни над чем. И вот: это, выходит, могло дать и такие плоды…  
  
— Я выдержу, Гилберт, не бойся, — Отто слабо усмехнулся, заметив сильную тревогу на лице юноши, не сознающего, что смотрит на брата во все глаза и с силой кусает губы. Бранденбург прислушался к себе и с лёгким удивлением отметил, как в истощённой груди стало теплее. Он даже смог вдохнуть немного больше. Это заставило Отто несколько смешаться, хотя, конечно же, виду он не подал. Но неужели брат так сильно влиял на него? Даже в такой час. Или, наоборот, потому так и влиял, что он был слаб? Бранденбург отметил, что нужно попробовать это средство — в большей мере, а потом посмотрел на беспокойно замершего Гилберта.  
  
 — Мы — результат сознания многих людей, брат, как своих, так и чужих. Именно это даёт нам волю жить, и потому от нас не так уж просто отделаться, — заметил он с улыбкой. — Ну, а ссоры… Это неизбежно. Они всегда будут. С кем бы ты ни был сейчас в друзьях, а с кем — во вражде, ты можешь ошибаться вместе с ними всеми, какую бы из сторон ни выбрал. И только Бог знает, к чему всё приведёт. Однако, прав лишь тот, кто праведен и кто справедлив. Остальных Господь накажет, рано или поздно.  
  
Отто говорил негромко, но ровно и даже жёстко, хотя было видно, что ему нелегко держаться в седле после стольких часов изнурительных скачек. Орден, выслушав его, медленно покивал головой. А потом внезапно, резко поднял её, глядя на Бранденбурга во все глаза.  
  
— Ох... Только не говори мне, что это я виноват! — он впился молящим взглядом в лицо Отто. — Тем, что тогда из-за Лукашевича поднял меч против твоих людей… — быстро заговорил он.  
  
— Нет, — резко осадил его Бранденбург, и в этот момент Гилберт узнал своего волевого жёсткого брата, отчего захолонуло в сердце. — Не ты, и я уже говорил тебе это. Не винись передо мной.  
  
— Хорошо, — Гилберт долго вздохнул, поглядел ещё раз на Отто, перевёл взгляд на замок. А потом обернулся к брату, посмотрел серьёзно. — Я велю приготовить тебе покои первому, — сообщил Орден, коротко улыбнувшись, и пришпорил сильнее, срываясь с рыси в галоп, не задерживаясь больше на короткие разговоры, обгоняя всех на своём пути.  
  
Ни он, ни Отто не увидели, как с другой стороны от Бранденбурга замедлил своего коня Польша, отъезжая немного от немцев, чтобы так и остаться незамеченным. Феликс, к удивлению многих, был молчалив и почти не встревал в разговоры по своей привычке. И сейчас он с долгой угрюмой тоской поглядел на северо-восток — туда, где лежали земли литовцев. Куда он вскоре должен был пойти вместе со всеми, достав из ножен меч, хотя хотел бы пойти туда один и без меча.

***

В покоях с тихим потрескиванием горели свечи, а Гилберт не знал, что стоит прятать лучше: радостную улыбку от того, что он с братом, или тревожный взгляд из-за него же. Он выгнал слугу, сказав, что позаботится обо всём сам, и теперь сидел на краю постели возле брата и сосредоточенно выжимал повязку от холодной воды, расправляя её на коленях.  
  
— Гилберт, прекрати. Я не тяжелобольной, в этом нет никакой нужды, — недовольно заметил Отто, отодвигая от себя подальше плошку с водой. — И уж тем более мне не лекарство какая-то мокрая тряпка!  
  
— Говорят, и странам надо помогать людскими методами, от этого становится лучше, — полувопросительно произнёс Орден, сильно смущённый реакцией Отто. Он обычно никогда и не рвался никому помогать в таких делах, с трудом мог позаботиться даже о своих-то собственных нуждах и о нуждах птаха, которого приручил, и совсем уж понятия не имел, как кого-то лечить. Тем более, другую страну. Но раз брат настаивал… Гилберт отложил тряпку обратно, не зная, куда теперь девать руки.  
  
— Да, становится, — с некоторой неохотой признал Отто. — Но сейчас… Сейчас мне будет лучше, если ты просто будешь рядом, Гилберт, — он взял Ордена за руку, кладя на свою грудь и прижимая сверху кистью. — После чего мы, наконец, сможем уважить твоих гостей, спустившись к ним. Судя по шуму, там как раз начался пир. А ещё я слышал, ты снова пригласил в замок лучших миннезингеров******, верно? — он немного погладил по пленённой руке брата внутренней стороной фаланг пальцев.  
  
Гилберт, смущённо поджав губы, глянул на брата. На слова про гостей и пир он даже внимания особого не обратил, но вот этот жест… Орден, коротко сглотнув, посмотрел на свою кисть, потом снова на брата, но Отто лежал с улыбкой на лице, как ни в чём не бывало, и с уже закрытыми глазами. И тогда Гилберт, втянув с лёгким свистом воздух, быстро опустился верхней частью тела ему на грудь. Решительно, пока брат не открыл глаза.  
  
Его так мучили воспоминания о прошлом разе, ему так хотелось снова ощутить то, что сомкнуло их тогда в неуловимый момент, связало — а потом как будто и разделило. Ему так хотелось убрать, наконец, эту возникшую между ними корку. Орден подумал, что, возможно, новое близкое касание всё исправит, возобновит эту связь. Он хотел это ощутить, и вместе с тем, ему было отчего-то жгуче стыдно за эти мысли!.. Хотя ведь он не делал ничего неприличного или крамольного — ничего, что выходило бы за рамки принятого, порицалось. Ведь даже поцелуй брудершафта был более прям и откровенен, чем простые братские объятья… Господи, да что же с ним такое!  
  
Гилберт зажмурился, сильнее вжавшись в грудь Отто, когда ощутил на себе его руки. Руки, которые прижимали его к брату так ясно и крепко, так однозначно — и вместе с тем безо всякой гадкой мысли, Орден ведь чувствовал это всем своим нутром! И Гилберту от этих объятий будто легче стало, правильнее себя ощущать. И это чувство, комком свернувшееся в груди уже так давно, будто расползлось, захватывая сердце. Чувство, которому он не знал наименования — ведь оно было шире даже его братской любви к Отто.  
  
Это было желание. Желание подчиниться чему-то, значительно большему, чем он сам. Желание, сравнимое по величине и важности с его миссией — нести веру Господню и любовь к Господу неправедным, заплутавшим народам.  
  
Что-то огромное как будто выпросталось из него наружу, накрыв их обоих, и Гилберт поднял голову, глядя на Отто широко распахнутыми глазами. А Отто, скрывая отголоски такого же, как и у него смятения, чуть улыбнулся под этим взглядом. И затем потянул Гилберта несильно к себе — Орден даже не заметил этого движения, этого усилия со стороны брата. Ему показалось, что его влекло самого по себе, и они с Отто соприкоснулись кончиками носов, а потом и губ, передавая одно дыхание на двоих от одного к другому.  
  
Губы Отто шевельнулись, прижавшись немного крепче, и Гилберт тоже тронулся вперёд, не оставляя между ними ни малейшего зазора. Губы Бранденбурга были так мягки, но Ордена будто жгло от них, а может быть, это горело между ними их собственное братское чувство, столь сильное, что не могло больше идти в сравнение с чувствами к другим, будь они тоже братьями или нет.  
  
Бранденбург в какой-то момент спустил руки ниже, с плеч Гилберта на спину и талию, и оттого по коже Ордена прокатилась волна — ему было так жарко, и хорошо, и совсем нестыдно. Так правильно. Губы Отто медленно двигались, немного проникая между губ Ордена, охватывая их, прохаживаясь по ним, как и его ладони — по телу брата.  
  
Гилберт не знал, сколько прошло времени, минут или часов, когда они слегка отодвинулись друг от друга, но Бранденбург дышал мерно, и на вид ему как будто бы в самом деле стало лучше.  
  
— Раз это и вправду помогает, я буду делать так каждый раз, — заявил Гилберт, с горящими глазами глядя в слегка раскрасневшееся лицо Отто.  
  
Бранденбург засмеялся, так и не отпустив больше Ордена из своих объятий, держа в них крепко.  
  
— Непременно!  
  
Он потянул к себе Гилберта снова, и зардевшийся аж до ушей Орден — на этот раз куда больше от удовольствия, чем смущения, — легко подался вперёд, ему навстречу.

***

Герр Тевтонский рыцарь — так они его называли. Гилберт улыбнулся, почесав кончиком ногтя грудку жёлтого птаха, который так и остался с ним после той битвы. Почти вся Европа — по крайней мере, уж точно восточная и центральная — считали его последним оплотом рыцарства, когда шли с ним в новый Крестовый поход. Его, а не Францию, и Гилберту это льстило, что бы там ни думали об этом в западной части Европы.  
  
Да, времена так изменились… Он и в самом деле был теперь куда больше воином, нежели монахом, хотя всё ещё усердно соблюдал все правила, положенные Статутами. Он теперь почти всё время воевал и тренировался, ездил на охоты и шумно и весело праздновал победы. Его страна будто возродилась духом. Он даже — прямиком по традиции рыцарства — стал писать стихи и сочинения, хотя, конечно же, никому-никому их не показывал. Впрочем, последнее он скоро забросил, разве что начав вести дневники о текущих событиях и воспоминаниях.  
  
Иногда Гилберта смущала воцарившаяся вокруг него праздность, когда молитвы становились короче, пусть и были столь же пламенными, и по ночам больше не было нужды вставать на колени. Но потом он вспоминал, что делает всё правильно, делает всё то же, что и раньше: изничтожает проклятое язычество в Европе, борясь вместе со многими другими рыцарями против литовской Самогитии. И успешно отвоёвывая земли за землями.  
  
Польша тоже ходил в эти походы, пусть лицо его зачастую и было смурным, недовольным, но впрочем, такая угрюмость в его поведении обычно быстро сменялось беспечным и громким балагурством. Гилберт научился не обращать внимание на всю его чванливость, пока тот честно воевал вместе с ними за праведную веру. Правда, однажды, в одном из первых походов, он не удержался и всё-таки спросил у Лукашевича, в очередной раз подметив у него отсутствующий взгляд:  
  
— Что ты так туда глядишь, неужели соскучился по Литве? — Гилберт не смог скрыть нотки язвительности: он плохо забывал и прощал то, как с ним поступали другие. А уж предательство Польши, сначала нарушившего договор, а потом и вовсе пошедшего на него войной рука об руку с язычниками, он, казалось, будет помнить всегда!  
  
Польша отвернулся, скорчив кислое лицо. Вездесущий, вечно лезущий не в своё дело Орден ткнул в больное место, попал ведь. Но Феликс не собирался ему это показывать.  
  
— Не твоё дело, немец, — огрызнулся он.  
  
— А вот и моё! — вспыхнул в свою очередь Гилберт. — Если ты снова предаёшь того, с кем был заодно, с кем в соглашении, мне о том вперёд всех надо знать! — резко выпалил он. — Чтобы, если что, быть наготове, когда ты снова надумаешь поменять сторону!  
  
Лукашевич посмотрел на него взбудораженно и сердито.  
  
— Никого я не предаю, Байльшмидт! И не предавал! Каждый думает за себя, а не за соглашения, — он будто одумался, взяв себя в руки, став говорить медленнее, растягивая слова. — Ты такой же, не обманывайся. Побежал по моему слову против брата воевать! — узкие губы Польши искривились.  
  
— Не против брата. По закону, — сжав до боли зубы, прорычал Гилберт. — Потому что обязан был Папой! Потому что закон надо исполнять, и каждое слово на бумаге дорогого стоит! И превыше закона только Бог! А никак не собственная шкура!..  
  
— За собственной шкурой следить не будешь — и Папа не спасёт, — скучающе отозвался Польша, не замечая, как лишь больше разозлил Ордена своими словами.  
  
— У меня всегда будут те, кто на моей стороне, — Гилберт сжал кулак, в груди полыхнуло, когда он вспомнил Отто и свою близость с ним, всё то неизмеримое, неназываемое, что их объединяло. Он знал, что был прав. Ведь и Бранденбург так говорил!  
  
— А я всегда выберу подходящую сторону, — Лукашевич усмехнулся.  
  
— Однажды ты напорешься на того, кто не простит тебе новый выбор, — ядовито ответил Гилберт. Он не думал сейчас о себе, как о том, кто не простит, но точно знал: так жить неправильно, нельзя, а значит, возмездие будет. Бог накажет, как сказал Отто.  
  
Польша же самоуверенно пожал плечами.  
  
— Посмотрим, Байльшмидт, посмотрим.

***

Литва, будто заслонившись от всех своими длинными тёмными волосами, медленно вывел на договоре подпись. Гилберт тихо хмыкнул себе — неужели этот Лоринайтис был настолько неграмотен, что едва удерживал перо в руке? Торис стряхнул мелкий белый песок с листа, высушив чернила, и протянул его Ордену, а затем глянул коротко, но мягко на маячившего в углу Польшу.  
  
Впрочем, Орден этого не заметил — бумага в его руках волновала его куда больше. Она была сосредоточением его мыслей и волнений.  
  
Вот и всё. Самогития тоже теперь была его землёй. Немецкой землёй. И она стала долгожданным сухопутным мостом в Ливонию, соединив в единое целое земли Тевтонского ордена.  
  
Литва же снова крестился. Теперь уже окончательно приняв католическую веру, переведя в неё большинство своих людей.  
  
Но вместе с радостью победы, завершения дела Гилберт почувствовал пустоту. Он посмотрел чуть поверх бумаги, не замечая переглядываний за своей спиной. Он думал о дальнейшем и о том, что минуло.  
  
На пороге уже почти стоял новый, XV век. Прошло уже более полутора веков, как он появился на свет, как он пришёл в эти земли. Все эти годы он воевал за то, ради чего родился. И он добился своего! Теперь в этой части света не осталось язычников… Совсем не осталось. Теперь ему не было против кого тут воевать по своему предназначению, как воину-монаху. И потому вместе с достигнутой победой он чувствовал подступающий к горлу ком: он должен был, он обязан был признать, что его священная миссия по обращению неверных в лоно католической церкви была исчерпана.  
  
Словно появившееся вместе с ним самим на свет чувство движения, направления, куда он обязан был стремиться во что бы то ни стало, сжалось, закопалось где-то глубоко внутри, и как Гилберт не старался, он не мог его больше определить точно. Он не слышал, не видел больше этот внутренний свет…  
  
Как же он будет жить дальше?.. Куда идти?  
  
Было его государство, были его люди. Были соседи, друзья и враги, был тот, кто ближе всех. Но — миссии свыше больше не было.  
  
И Гилберт не знал, что будет с этим делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Поморье, Помереллия или, впоследствии, Западная Пруссия была изначально польской землёй, не подконтрольной королевству Польши вследствие феодальной раздробленности.  
>  Не путать с Померанией! — немецкой землёй, которая к моменту получения Помереллии Тевтонским орденом в 1310 году давно уже входила в состав Священной Римской империи и была впоследствии присоединена к землям Бранденбурга.  
>  На сегодняшний день Помереллия и большая часть Померании находятся в составе Польши.
> 
> ** Берлин стал столицей маркграфства Бранденбург только в 1417 году. До этого столицей был одноимённый с маркграфством город Бранденбург-на-Хафеле (Бренданбург).
> 
> *** Weichsel (нем.) — река Висла.
> 
> **** Богемия — историческое название Чехии, пока она входила в состав Священной Римской империи. На данный момент входит вместе с Моравией в состав Чешской республики.
> 
> ***** Аркебуз — улучшенный тип арбалета, напоминающий гибрид арбалета и ружья и умевший метать свинцовые пули, стал предшественником полноценных пороховых ружей. 
> 
> ****** Minnesinger (буквально “певец любви”, нем.) — средневековый немецкий поэт-музыкант из рыцарского сословия. В отличие от французских трубадуров, певших по большей части о страстной, плотской любви, миннезингеры воспевали высокодуховные чувства: рыцарскую любовь к Прекрасной Даме, служение Богу и сузерену.


End file.
